


Steal A Kiss

by Rubythebowl



Category: Psych
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Shawn was kidnapped
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 首席探长又救了灵媒一命，这一次他决定偷点儿利息。大概是第四季和第五季之间的产物





	Steal A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉中文圈看这个剧的人一只手都能数过来，但是也许能碰到像我一样在AO3嗑英文粮的同好。人生要充满希望（哭着

有人进来了。  
Shawn十分清醒。在他小的时候，他的偏执狂探长父亲教了他一切普通小孩并不需要了解的擒拿与反擒拿技巧，当然也包括在被绑架时储存体力及观察环境。他被双手反剪绑在椅子上，眼睛被蒙住了，但这正好让他的其他感官更加敏感。他听见不止一辆警车停在仓库外，枪声，吼声，警笛声……脚步声。  
他听见有人打开了身后的仓库门，沉重的铁门在地上划出闷响。那人的脚步声很轻，但Shawn能听出那是个穿着皮鞋的一米八左右的男人。他没有说话，一部分是因为长时间的缺水导致他难以发声，不过更大一部分原因是他知道这是个警察。是个前来营救他的，充满正义感的，大概率拥有一双漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛并总是紧皱着眉头的，那位首席侦探。  
他只是不明白为什么那人也没有出声。  
脚步声近了，在他面前停下。Shawn低垂着头，假装自已已经昏迷。他感受到一只粗糙但温暖的大手托起他的下巴。那人依旧没有说话，只是用大拇指指腹擦过他干裂的嘴唇。接着Shawn尝到了唇上的湿润，来人俯下身，仓促地亲吻了他。  
Shawn完全不知道发生了什么。不，事实上他知道，Lassie亲吻了他。但是他完全无法消化处理这个事实。即使眼睛被蒙住，他也百分百确定面前这个人是谁。他走路的声音，他身上的硝烟和古龙水味道，他投在眼罩上的影子，他手指的触感，他靠近时的呼吸声，一切证据都确凿地指向Carlton Lassiter，圣芭芭拉的首席侦探，整个警察局最看不惯也最讨厌他的人。这是真的，至少在一分钟之前Shawn都如此认为。事实上，Lassiter的确好几次在他们的争吵中从枪套里拔出手枪指着Shawn，足以让他相信如果这个暴怒的探长有机会一定会毫不犹豫地把子弹钉进他的脑子里。  
其实现在是个机会。他没告诉任何人就闯进毒贩的老巢，导致自己处于这样的境地。外面的警探没人知道他的死活，Lassiter可以很轻松地拾起尸体上的枪，打爆他的脑袋。但他没有，差得远了……他只是给了他一个吻，一个非常短暂的、颤抖的、甚至有点小心的吻。  
Shawn被这个吻困惑了太久，他甚至都没发现有更多的人进入了这个房间，也没意识到眼罩其实早已被取下，而面前的人正焦急地叫着他的名字试图唤回他的意识。他努力把失焦的眼神聚集到一起，看着满脸焦急的金发探员，“……Jules……是你吗，还是我到了天堂，遇到了天使？”  
“天啊Shawn。是我，你会没事的。”Juliet看起来快要哭了，却因为Shawn还有力气贫嘴而放松了嘴角绷紧的线条。她握紧了他被解开的手，转过头喊着要一杯水。Shawn越过她往外看去，屋里全是穿着制服的警察，Gus正领着抬担架的医护人员向他这边赶，Buzz凑了过来，像只被主人抛弃的大狗一样含着眼泪看他。Shawn从他手中的警用水壶里抿了一口水，才终于又有了点力气。他把视线移回Juliet脸上，轻声问，“Lassie呢？”  
“他在外面检查尸体。”Juliet对他问到Lassiter有点吃惊，随即叹了口气，“Carlton这两天真的是快疯了。你失踪之后他就没回过家，一直在办公室调查，还把所有相关嫌疑人都审了一遍——也是他发现你在这里的。”Juliet让开了些位置，Gus一边絮叨着些埋怨的话一边小心地帮着医护人员把他扶到担架上。Shawn感觉自己疲惫又虚弱，他已经很久没吃东西、脑袋上还挨了一下，就快要昏迷了，但当被抬到救护车上时他看到了Lassiter。年长的探员站在不远处，背对着他跟现场勘查员说着什么。他灰黑色的头发乱糟糟的，手里抓着一件刚脱下来的防弹衣，一双笔直的长腿掩藏在皱巴巴还沾了灰的长裤里。Shawn感觉自己的胸口好像有蝴蝶振翅。他想他一直以来也许都忽视了些非常明显的证据，而这可千万不能让Henry知道，否则那个退休老探长一定会哈哈大笑来取笑自己儿子侦探能力的缺陷。  
而Lassiter在此时转过身，朝他走过来。Shawn冲他微笑，即使对方用紧皱的眉头、下撇的嘴角和凶狠的瞪视回应。“Lassie……”他的声音接近于低喃，接着在那人即将张嘴训斥时闭上眼睛，把自己交给修复性的昏迷。

“Spencer你就是个彻头彻尾的傻子。”  
看来昏迷并不能逃脱Lassiter的说教。Shawn躺在病床上吃着Gus之前削给他的菠萝块，希望能有个过路的医生或者护士发现在自己病房里发飙的探员，并以不可大声喧哗的理由把他请出去。但很明显并没有人愿意拯救他，Lassiter站在床尾用那双浅蓝色的眼睛狠狠地瞪着他，看起来好像随时要把他扑过来吃了。  
“别紧张Lassie，我没怎么受伤，医生说检查一下没问题的话明天就能出院了。”Shawn放轻声音，用一种安抚的语气说。而这明显更加激怒了探员大人，他挑起眉毛：“我没有紧张你，Spencer，这一切都是你活该。就算你被他们毙了都是你活该！你有没有意识到自己只是个没受过专业培训的平民？你口袋里揣着的不是警徽而是个临时出入证，你看到清洁工Bill独身闯毒窟了吗——”他停了下来，因为Shawn发出了一声惨叫，皱紧了五官并试图用沾满果汁的手去摸自己的脑袋。Lassiter眼疾手快地握住了他的手腕，“怎么了你？”他从床头的盒子里抽出一张纸巾替病床上的灵媒擦干净手指，“你是不舒服，还是又要开始什么烦死人的通灵表演？”  
“我……我头好疼啊……”Shawn非常夸张地说，含着眼泪看向抓着自己手腕的警探，“Lassie，帮帮我，我好疼，啊，真的好疼，Carly！”  
好的他完全是在假装叫床了。但是Lassiter好像并没有发现，或只是以为自己想歪了。他的耳朵和脸颊都很明显的红了，却还是当真地探过身摁响了床头的呼叫铃。等医生出现的时间里，Lassiter坐在床边的小椅子上，忧心忡忡地看着Shawn，“……你没什么事。”他说，努力让自己的语气听起来不那么担心，“坚强点，别跟个小孩子似的。”  
Shawn假装自己疼的失去理智并抓住了他的手。“Lassie。”他软着声音哼哼唧唧地说，“如果我治不好了你会养我吗？喂我吃饭？推我去海边看夕阳？陪我睡觉？”  
“闭上你的破嘴。”Lassiter磨了磨后槽牙，却没有抽出手，“都说祸害存千年，放心吧Spencer，你绝对比我活的长——如果我没有控制不住毙了你的话，那就要另说了。”他看了一眼挂在头顶的药瓶，更加咬牙切齿地加上一句，“而且看在正义女神的份上你只是在输葡萄糖和盐水而已！”  
Shawn看着Lassiter，年长的侦探看起来疲惫极了。他漂亮的蓝眼睛有些黯淡，眼底有很深的黑眼圈，眉间的皱纹更明显了。因为忙着找他没时间收拾，Lassiter的下巴上都长出了胡茬，让他看上去苍老了一些。Shawn想自己总是在让他生气和担心，而Lassie还是在他失踪之后如此努力的要找回他。还有那个吻……他叹了口气，感觉有点愧疚，还有点别的情绪，在心头堵成一团。Shawn松开拽着Lassiter的手，拍了拍他的衣服，帮他把领结上的褶皱抚平。“回家去吧Lassie，休息一下。我没事的。”  
Lassiter看起来有点吃惊也有点疑惑，试图弄明白为什么这个从不安分的捣蛋鬼突然学会了关心别人的技能。他看着Shawn过于真诚的眼睛和他对视了几秒，好像在确认他不是在酝酿另一个恶作剧。医生和在门外走廊休息的Gus一起推门而入，于是Lassiter迅速站起来并离开了床边。Gus对他心虚的动作表示怀疑，他看了一眼躺在床上笑着冲他挥手的Shawn，确认暴躁探长没有趁他不在的时候迫害自己躺在病床上的好友。“Lassiter，你真该休息一下。”他说，在Lassiter经过时拍了拍对方的肩膀，“你这几天太累了。”  
天啊，真有这么明显吗？Lassiter烦躁地捏了捏自己的鼻梁，叹了口气，没再在病房里多做停留。他感觉在这场他和Shawn持续了好几年的明里暗里的战斗中，自己先输掉了一局。Shawn总会没事的，他不断地把自己置于危险之中也不断的因为他的“灵异能力”而捡回一条命。Lassiter本不该如此担心，但当Gus和Henry气喘吁吁地冲进警察局喊着Shawn失踪了的时候，久经沙场的首席警探站在茶水角前愣住了，随即打碎了他最喜欢的那个马克杯。  
他完全吓坏了。经历多少次枪战，多少次被冷冰冰的枪管抵着脑门，多少次被捅伤摔伤在阴暗的角落里流血期待着不一定准时到来的后援，多少次卧底犯罪团伙在被发现的边缘游离，可就算再危险他也从未这样害怕过。有一段时间里，当他听到Gus说Shawn自己沿着线索摸到那个背着无数人命债的毒枭藏匿处，并且在打电话时突然断线时，Lassiter的大脑里都是空白的。他已经习惯了一次次把Shawn推离自己，这没关系，他知道那个烦人的小个子灵媒不会离开，只会一次又一次地跟上来，像甩不掉的牛皮糖。  
他没有真正想过失去Shawn的生活会是什么样子。而当他终于被迫考虑这个可能性时，Lassiter发现自己无法接受。  
真是鬼迷心窍。Shawn还在的时候，他每时每刻都想让这人停止聒噪，带着他热衷的身体接触、奇怪的昵称和丢人的所谓通灵表演离自己远一点。他以为自己只是想让Shawn离开，但当他没日没夜地追踪毒枭可能藏匿的地址，冲每一个嫌疑人怒吼时，Lassiter才发现他想要的完全相反。  
然后他终于找到了Shawn，这一次没有什么会说话的灵魂，没有脑海中浮现的图像，没有夸张的表演，很显然Shawn不在时Gus的神奇光头也派不上任何用场。这全都是凭借Lassiter自己的断案技巧，说到底他也是圣塔芭芭拉警局的首席探员。他们急匆匆地赶往现场，所幸这次探长的判案方向是对的。Lassiter冲在最前面，他撂倒了所有胆敢阻碍营救Shawn的人，折磨了其中一个人以得知灵媒的位置，并推开那扇沉重的铁门。然后他看到了Shawn。年轻的灵媒衬衣沾了泥土和血，胳膊反剪在身后被绑在一把铁椅子上，虚弱地垂着脑袋，但很显然还在呼吸。  
Lassiter提了好几天的心终于落回胸膛。他快步走过去，发现Shawn双眼被蒙住，没有任何反应，可能正在昏迷。可他没有大声叫其他人进来帮忙，或者解开眼罩看看能否把他叫醒——Lassiter只是下意识地颤抖着手托起那人的下巴，并且像沙漠里渴水的人一般急切地偷走了一个吻。  
意识到自己做了什么之后，Lassiter仓皇地逃离了现场，并大喊着叫Juliet和其他人过来解救昏迷的灵媒。  
他得好好理清自己的思绪。因为Vick局长坚持让几天没合眼的探员回家休息，并在遭到反抗时回复“我不想我手下最优秀的探员死于过劳”，于是Lassiter只好驱车回家。他也的确已经筋疲力尽，就算满脑子都是亟待解开的乱麻，也没能阻止自己在试图思考之前沉入睡眠。梦里Lassiter发现自己跪在一片血泊里，双手沾满了还温热的血，而他心里清楚这不是自己的。Shawn Spencer，年轻的灵媒正躺在他的面前，面色苍白，浑身是血，毫无生机。Lassiter跪在地上，用力去拥抱那人渐渐冷去的身体，大声喊着他的名字，悲恸地嚎哭着。可他得不到回应，得到的只有再也不会找他的麻烦挑战他脾气底线的Shawn，和空了一大块的心。有个声音对他说，多好啊，你现在终于能永远摆脱他了。你应该笑——  
Lassiter浑身冷汗地从梦中惊醒。他坐在床上，急促的呼吸在一片死寂的房间里过于刺耳。习惯性地抬手去揉开眉间紧皱时，Lassiter的指尖却碰到了一片湿润。是眼泪。他，Carlton Lassiter，圣塔芭芭拉警局拥有数十年资历的首席探员，一米八三的成年男性，因为梦见自己并不合得来的男性同事——半个同事的死亡而抱着被子哭的像个小孩。况且早些时候，他还趁人之危偷得了一个吻……天啊，Lassiter想开始相信Spencer的确是个灵媒了，除了这个爱捣蛋的可爱的幼稚鬼偷偷给他下了符咒或者把魔药掺在他的咖啡里（这很有可能，那些糖和奶基本可以盖过所有其他味道），他想不出这个滑稽场景的另外一个解释。不，还是有其他想法一闪而逝，只是首席探员一丁点都不愿承认那个荒谬的念头。  
他最好还是继续睡觉，好在下次见到灵媒时有足够力气把他拎起来晃晃，逼他拿出不管这符咒还是魔药的解药来。

“嘿~全警局最帅的警探今天过得如何啊？”  
Lassiter正在写档案的手停了一下。他抬起眼睛看向滑到自己桌前并抛了一个媚眼的Shawn和他满脸不情愿的的医药代理跟班，无奈地叹了口气：“在你到来之前都挺好的，谢谢关心。”  
“什么！我基本已经把台词扔给你了呀，Lassie！”Shawn一巴掌拍在他面前的纸上，Lassiter赶紧收回笔以免在他的爪子上划出一道墨迹。他抬起头看着灵媒，对方一如既往地充满了表演欲：“你应该说‘我不知道啊，你今天怎么样？’才对！”  
“Spencer你不是个警探。”Lassiter咬牙切齿，“请问可以求你帮个忙吗？转过身去然后有多远滚多远，谢谢你对圣塔芭芭拉警察局工作的支持。”  
“哇。”Gus说，“某人可是喝饱了‘刻薄冲剂’来上的班啊。”  
Lassiter给了他一个威胁的眼神，神奇脑袋下意识地打了个激灵躲到了灵媒侦探身后。Spencer的每日戏弄首席侦探任务完成，没再多停留就冲向了刚从局长室里出来的Juliet。“Jules！”不知为何，这句昵称Lassiter现在听来稍微有些刺耳。他偷偷从笔记本电脑后探出脑袋，看到灵媒正用他标准的搭讪姿势靠在Juliet桌前，声音假装低沉：“能帮我叫辆救护车吗？因为我觉得自己刚被你击中心口。”而漂亮的金发女警咯咯笑了起来，明明这只是句不能逗笑任何人的、俗到不行的土味情话。  
首席探员心头有点堵。他盯着他们看了一会儿，还是选择一言不发地低下头，把自己埋在本想扔给Buzz去做的文书工作中。  
手头上并没有值得推敲的新案子，Vick局长只是把Spencer叫进办公室讲了一大通安全问题，深觉请这个顾问更像是收养了个不服老爸管教的便宜儿子。灵媒满口答应但肯定完全没当回事儿，在溜达到自动售卖机时撞见了刚从档案室归完档出来的Lassiter。他缩缩脖子跟在皱着眉头的探长身后，快要拐弯时扯了扯他的袖子：“Lassie，我想问你个事儿。”  
Lassiter低头看他，这人表情竟然还有些羞涩。他心跳不自主地加快，努力保持平淡的语气：“什么？”  
“就是……那天在仓库里，你们把我救出来之前，我被蒙着眼睛……”  
Lassiter手心都出汗了。他屏住呼吸，侧耳听着Spencer轻柔的声音。  
“兄弟，我不知道……”灵媒看起来很犹豫，他抬起一双绿色的眼睛给了一个小心的眼神，“……我觉得Jules可能偷偷吻我了。”  
“……什么？！”Lassiter脸颊的热度未减，心跳的速度也没变慢，但现在导致这一切的原因却完全是因为愤怒和震惊了。他保持着震惊看着Spencer红着脸低下头，絮絮叨叨地低喃，“虽然我觉得她被我吸引情有可原，毕竟我是如此性感帅气有吸引力，围绕着我的灵魂每天都在赞美我——好的，谢谢你Mike，你也不像是个经历过电刑的人……”他对着空气鞠了一躬，仿佛在和灵魂对话，“但是，这个举动对于Jules来说也太大胆了吧！我在想也许是时候该约她出去……”  
他的话被喉咙里猝然发出的惨叫打断，Lassiter用足以捏断他肩胛骨的力度把他扔进了最近的房间。这是间物证室，Spencer的后背撞在了陈列架上，他发出一声痛呼，退了两步靠在墙边。Lassiter随即扑了过来，揪着灵媒的领子把他怼在坚硬冰冷的墙面上，恶狠狠地盯着他的眼睛，几乎是低吼出声：“是我！”  
“什么？”Spencer迎上他的目光，脸上不仅没有疑惑，还扬起一个略带嘲讽的微笑。  
Lassiter这才发觉他掉进了灵媒的圈套。他早该发现的，如果Spencer能看着新闻简讯揪出连环杀人犯，他怎么会分辨不出站在面前亲吻自己的是哪一个警探。他只是逼Lassiter承认，让他下不来台罢了——Lassiter看着Spencer挑衅的表情，怒火一下就烧到了头顶。他攥紧了手里的衣领，灵媒在他手下发出有些窒息的哼声并开始挣扎，可探长没有放手。“是我亲了你。”Lassiter重复，“Spencer，你是个讨人厌的小丑，但是长得还不错。我想我救了你的命，一次又一次。这应该值得一个吻……”  
说到最后一个词时，Lassiter无法控制地注意到Spencer近在咫尺的嘴唇，殷红湿润，因为尝试呼吸而微张着，露出一点看上去很柔软的舌头。他心下一空，下意识就松开了手。灵媒大口喘息着，脸都憋红了。Lassiter意识到自己有些过分，他小声嘟囔了句“对不起”，但Spencer在此时抬起头来。  
“不，这不值得。”他斩钉截铁地说，眼里含着刚才窒息时溢出的生理性泪水，闪闪发光。Lassiter发现Spencer也许有同时激怒和吸引别人的特殊能力，他已经分辨不出怦怦心跳到底在鼓动他去掐死这个人还是去拥抱。“……我就知道……”Lassiter突然有些疲惫，他后退了一步，揉了揉眉头，“不然我为什么要在那个时候趁机吻你？Spencer，如果你需要我道歉……”  
“Shawn。”灵媒说，对上探长疑惑的眼神，“叫我Shawn。我说，救我的命并不值得一个吻。你知道什么值得一个吻吗，Lassie？”他上前一步，抬起头认真地看向有些慌乱的Lassiter，“你的眼睛。这双过分漂亮的、澄澈海水般的婴儿蓝眼睛。每次你用那双珍宝看着我的时候，我都会在心里的‘Lassiter值得的吻’笔记本上计数。哦那可真是个天文数字。”Spencer笑了起来，牵起呆立着的首席探员的手，“还有你的手，我说不清它们是捏着我的后脖子、揪着我的领口还是端着枪从凶徒手里救下我时最性感。你的背带式枪套……我觉得鉴于目前我们在谈论吻而不是其他更深入的东西，所以要先把这个略过不提。我想说的是，Lassie……你攒了太多积分，可是从来都没兑换过——你已经是Shawn Spencer的亲吻银行最顶级会员了，总部真的挂着你的照片……而救我的命，Lassie，可不仅仅值得一个吻。我现在要给你介绍，你可以兑换的终极大奖，全世界最性感的灵媒侦探——Shawn Spencer本人。”他张开双臂，微笑着眨眨眼，“怎样，你现在想要兑换了吗？”  
Carlton Lassiter在这个下午明确知道了两件事。第一件，警局灵媒顾问的比喻能力真的是烂到家了。但与之相反的是第二件事——灵媒的吻技可真是登峰造极。如果可以，他真的想在物证室里用掉所有的积分——好的，现在Lassiter也被Spencer的烂比喻传染了。  
但他甘之若饴。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为看的都是英文粮，所以写起来有些翻译腔。我都想说直接用英文写算了哈哈哈但是水平不太够（


End file.
